1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As reflective/transmissive liquid crystal display apparatuses that carry out reflective display utilizing incident external light from an observation side and transmissive display utilizing illumination light from a surface light source arranged on an opposite side of the observation side, there are an apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2002-107725 (KOKAI) having a configuration that a surface light source is arranged on an opposite side of an observation side of a liquid crystal display device and a semi-transmissive reflection film is arranged on a rear side apart from a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display device and an apparatus disclosed in JP-A 2004-93715 (KOKAI) having a configuration that a surface light source is arranged on an opposite side of an observation side of a liquid crystal display device, a plurality of pixels of the liquid crystal display device are sectioned into two regions, and a reflection film is provided on a rear side apart from a liquid crystal layer of one region to form a reflective display unit and a transmissive display unit in accordance with the plurality of pixels, for example.